Among the types of office equipment that consume power, printers have dynamic power use that may depend on a state of the printer (e.g., standby, warm up, scanning and printing). In a laser printer in particular, a fuser typically consumes substantial power from time to time during intervals to maintain fuser temperatures for proper image fusing. These intervals of substantial power consumption may result in the use of more costly power infrastructure installations than would otherwise be used.